deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Fluff vs Bowser Jr.
It's the battle of true Nintendo royalty with Prince Fluff and Bowser Jr.! Introduction Wiz: Being royalty is amazing. Boomstick: But it sure is one heck of a job for these two. Wiz: Prince Fluff, the Prince of the world of yarn called Patch-land. Boomstick: And Bowser Jr., the evil prince of the Koopa-kingdom. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons armor and skills to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Bowser Jr. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTtn0jr0oKY Wiz: Bowser Jr. is Bowser's only true child. He's also the most powerful. Boomstick: His main ability is the magic paint-brush. He can use this to turn into Shadow Mario: An evil Clone of Mario. In this form, he has the same jumping abilities as Mario and increased speed. He can preform the spin jump, the triple jump, and the regular jump. These jumping abilities are great for stomping enemies. While not as good as the ground pound, they're okay. Wiz: He can also shout sonic roars that shrink his opponents for a short time and breathe slow moving fireballs like his father. For close range attacks, he's got his trusty hammer. Boomstick: But his best abilities come from his Koopa Clown car. Wiz: His Koopa Clown Car is equipped with a cannon, mini mechakoopas that explode after awhile, wheels to run over opponents, a mini squeaky hammer from Sticker star, a helicopter propeller so that it can fly, boxing gloves, a saw, and a tongue to lick opponents. It also has a self-destruct\eject button where it explodes and sends Bowser Jr. flying into the air. Boomstick: He's weak to getting stomped on though. Wiz: Yes, but that's just a minor weakness. Boomstick: Go Bowser Jr.! Prince Fluff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NPps9fRLlE Wiz: Prince Fluff is one of Kirby's best friends and has helped him save Dreamland one time. Boomstick: He has a ton of abilities. His favorite ability is the yarn whip attack which he can use to grab objects, unravel things, and throw things. Wiz: His other abilities include turning into a weight and crushing things, turning into a parachute and gliding around, crouching EXTREMELY low, and turning into a car to move around fast. Boomstick: If he gets something called a Meta-mortex, he can transform into either a Drill, a dolphin, a Tank that shoots missiles and has a boxing glove, a rocket that shoots stars, a firetruck, a monster truck, a U.F.O. that can shoot a laser after abducting three people, a penguin with a Snow-board, a Train, and the star-shooter from Kirby Super Star that shoots stars and flies around. Wiz: He's also weak to stuff like fire. Either way, he has proven himself a great fighter. Pre-fight Wiz: The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! (Setting: Green-Greens) Prince Fluff was happily skipping along until Bowser Jr. came through a Magic portal. Bowser Jr.: I've come to conquer this place for my dad! Prince Fluff: Not if I have anything to say about it! Fight! Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXaNcoHajO4 Prince Fluff turns into a car and chases after Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. stops and hits the short yarn hero with his hammer. Prince Fluff grabs a waddle dee and throws it at Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. & Prince Fluff: You're tougher than I expected! Bowser Jr. shoots a few blasts of fire at Fluff, but he easily jumps and floats to dodge them. Fluff flutters right above Bowser Jr.'s head and crushes him with his weight form. Suddenly, the grass grew dark. A giant airship was flying above Green Greens. Bowser Jr.: I love the advantages of being royalty! Bowser Jr. summons his Koopa Clown Car and flies to the top of it. Prince Fluff: Me too... Fluff hurries to his castle and heads to his room. Bowser Jr.: Where is that annoying little yarn ball? Out of the tip of his eye, a goomba spotted something yellow emerge from the clouds. Goomba #1: What's that? Shyguy #1: Is that a star? Goomba #2: Whatever it is, it's weird- Shyguy #2:-AND HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US! It was none other than Prince Fluff riding a Star Shooter. He shot a barrage of stars at the enemies and flew inside. Bowser Jr. was looking at a map of Dreamland until Fluff burst through the doors. Bowser Jr.: Yikes! Bowser Jr. ran away while avoiding the stars. He got out his brush and transformed into Shadow-Mario. Prince Fluff didn't care about this and kept shooting. Shadow Mario jumped into the Koopa Clown Car and started mashing buttons. He shot a cannonball at Fluff out of pure luck. Fluff was knocked off of the star and crashed into a pile of Bob-ombs. Fluff had no escape. This was surely his last moment alive. But Prince Fluff didn't want to go out without a fight. He started grabbing Bob-ombs and throwing them at Shadow-Mario. Shadow Mario pressed self destruct and immediately ejected from his seat. He raced towards Prince Fluff and turned back to Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr: I've got you right where I want you- Bob-omb: Beep beep, beep beep beep! A Bob-omb had blown a hole in the floor causing Bowser Jr. and Prince Fluff to fall. Prince Fluff managed to latch his whip onto the floor of the Ship, and Bowser Jr. was holding onto Fluffs foot. Prince Fluff: This is a death drop... Bowser Jr.: Agh! Prince Fluff tried to shake Bowser Junior off, enraging the young Koopa Child enough to shoot a fireball at Fluff causing him to lose his grip and let go. Prince Fluff: You idiot! Bowser Jr. spins around and around while falling down to his doom. Prince Fluff gracefully parachutes downward. Bowser Jr. (In mind): Oh man, I've gotta think fast! He throws his hammer up at Prince Fluff and grabs him. Bowser Jr.: TURN INTO A PARACHUTE OR WE'LL BOTH GET KILLED! Fluff does as he's told and they land on the grass. Bowser Jr. gets up and stares at Fluff. Bowser Jr. acts faster than Fluff can react and lets out a Super-sonic roar. Bowser Jr. Grabs the now shrunken prince and swallows him whole. K.O.! Bowser Jr.: Ha! He tasted good! I've gotta eat yarn more often. Hey, what's that vacuum noise? AGH! It was none other than Kirby. He inhaled him and copied his ability. Kirby: Poyo... (My stomach hurts) He spat out the now dazed Prince Fluff. Prince Fluff: I can't believe I lost.... Results Boomstick: Welp. Bowser Jr. won but then got killed. That's some short lived fame if you ask me. Wiz: Bowser Jr. won because he had better abilities. Fluff is strong, but he's much better when he's fighting with Kirby. Boomstick: And most of the fight took place on the battleship where there are no Meta-Mortexs for him to use. The winner of this fight is Bowser Jr. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:Male Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles